Grandma Adaams
Grandma Adaams (usually known by just the title Grandma) is the grandmother of Little Red Riding Hood. Background Grandma lives in a neat little cottage in the woods of Kolyma. When Graham first met her, she was sick in bed and unable to talk.KQC, 2nd Edition, 472 She could say little but wanted to offer him some tea, but couldn't since she was ailingGrandma (KQ2):"Good day, kind sir. I would like to offer you a cup of tea, but as you can see, I am ailing.". Her granddaughter had sent a package of goodies to help her get better. But grandmother was too sick to check her mailbox, and she wouldn't accept the basket from King Graham when he offered it to her, telling him instead to return it to her granddaughter.Narrator (KQ2): "Grandma looks at the basket of goodies, Grandma:"This belongs to my granddaughter,\" she declares. \"You ought to return it to her.\" Graham returned the goodies to Red Riding Hood who was gracious and gave him a bouquet of flowers, and then ran off to give the goodies to her grand mother in person. Later Graham brought her a pot of chicken soup that, of course, cured her of her ills. Grandma told Graham to reach under and take the black cloak and ruby ring he would find there; he did, and then he put them on.KQC, 2nd Edition, 472.Grandma (KQ2): "I feel much better. In return for your kindness, I have something for you look under the bed.", "Thank you for your generosity, good sir. The chicken soup has warmed my poor old bones." They had once belonged to Count Dracula. How the woman came by Dracula's cape and ring is a mystery, but it is often said that the Vampire Prince takes living women as lovers. Perhaps they had a romantic liaison in the past, but if Grandma kissed, she sure isn't telling. Thus Graham was mistaken for Count Dracula and was able to obtain easy passage to the castle from the Boatman and passed the ghosts guarding the castle.The King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 472 Apparently Grandma was eaten or locked up by the The Wolf, but somehow escaped as Graham would sometimes encounter him inside of her house wearing her clothes rather than her, but was able to find her in bed when he came back later. Grandma later attended Graham and Valanice's wedding at the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury. Grandma Adaam's family (or at least just Grandma) are known visitors to Castle Dracula at times.TOBOKQ, pg There is another story, that tells about her granddaughter, while heading to visit her house, ended up telling The Wolf about her plans, and where Grandmother lived. The wolf convinced Little Red to pick some flowers in the woods, and then ran ahead to the house, pretended to be the girl, and when he got inside, gobbled Granny whole. A little later Little Red arrived and noticed what big eyes, ears, hands, and teeth "Grandma" had. Of course it was the wolf in disguise, and he gobbled up the girl whole also. After such a meal, the big, bad wolf fell asleep and began to snore loudly. The sound was heard by a hunter, who rushed inside the house thinking Grandma was ill. The hunter recognized the wolf for what it was and shot the creature dead through the head. He then heard noises from inside the wolf, and cutting the body open, found Grandma and Red alive. The girl still had the flowers clutched in her hand. Personality and traits She is pale and weak, and is ailing. She is dressed in a warm flannel nightgown. White curls peek out from under a flannel nightcap. Graham helps Grandma out.Narrator:"What would you like to do for poor sick old Grandma?"She has many grandchildren including Little Red Riding Hood. Titles and nicknames *Grandma *Granny Notes *Grandma can't eat ham, it is too tough for her teeth.Narrator (KQ2)"Grandma shakes her head. \"I can't chew ham. It is too tough for my teeth.\" *Grandma won't accept flowers, as she has plenty of flowers around the house.Narrator (KQ2):"Thank you for your kind offer of flowers, but I already have enough flowers around the house,\" Grandma says." *Grandma has no need of treasures to be happy.Narrator (KQ2):"Grandma shakes her head. \"I don't need treasures to be happy,\" she declares. You keep it.\"" *Grandma was quite thankful of the generosity given to her by Graham, that she offered a few items she kept under her bed.Narrator (KQ2):"\"Thank you for your generosity, good sir,\" Grandma says. \"The chicken soup has warmed my poor old bones.\", ""You feed the hot chicken soup to ailing Grandma. \"I feel much better,\" she says. \"In return for your kindness, I have something for you. Look under the bed.\" *Graham would never kill Grandma, as he is a good guy.Narrator (KQ2):"You are supposed to be the good guy. Good guys don't kill kindly little old grandmas." *Grandma's mailbox sometimes holds valuable things such as her Social Security check.TOBOKQ3E,pg *Graham may attempt to offer the Basket of Goodies to Grandma, she tells him to return it to her granddaughter.Grandma (KQ2): This belongs to my granddaughter, You ought to return it to her." *Graham may attempt to give the Bouquet of Flowers to Grandma, but she turns it down.Grandma (KQ2): "Thank you for your kind offer of flowers, but I already have enough flowers around the house." *If Graham tries to hug or kiss Grandma, the game warns to watch it!, whatever she has might be catching. *Graham wondered what kind of Grandmother she might be after he received the cloak and ring from her (apparently a member of the Adaams family)...TOBOKQ3E, pgGraham never actually did learn her name. *While she has many grandchildren, she is not the same Gran/Granny of William of Daventry. *Graham would never kill her, he is supposed to be the good guy. Good guys don't kill kindly little old grandmas." *She is known as 'grandmother' or 'grandma' in the game's parser. Behind the scenes The reference to Adaams family in the The Official Book of King's Quest VI (3rd Edition) is a reference to the Adam's Family series. Grandma was a character in the fairy tale, "Little Red Riding Hood". In some versions of the story she was eaten by the big bad wolf who then pretended to be Red Riding Hood's grandmother when she came to visit (In some versions she is only locked away somewhere in the house). In some versions he would end up eating her too, or she'd escape to bring back help. In most versions the wolf falls asleep, and usually depending on the version of the story a woodcutter comes to the aid, and helps gut the wolf freeing the grandmother and sometimes Red Riding Hood (if she was eaten in that version of the story leaving them alive. Sometimes the wolf is left dead, in other versions the woodcutter fills his cavity back up with wood, or other indigestible objects, stitches up the wound, and leaves the wolf with a terrible and permanent tummy ache when it wakes up, not to mention extra weight. This character inspired the character of Grandma Lavidia in KQ2 (AGDI) References Category:Characters (KQ2) Category:Humans Category:Legendary characters Category:Grandmas Category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Characters (TOBOKQ) Category:Adaams family